First Steps Of The Secret Flock
by The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life
Summary: Dream Steep is your average freshly-escaped freak, living in society for a purpose. But what purpose? Only time will tell. But, she'll soon discover as she joins other kids to build her new flock, trying to escape what the school has in store.  All OC'S
1. Prologue

_S.U.M.M.A.R.Y._

Dream Steep is your average freshly-escaped freak, living in society for a purpose. But what purpose? Only time will tell. But, she'll soon discover as she joins other kids to build her new flock, trying to escape what the school has in store. All OC story. Max isn't involved.

_P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E._

_One, two, three... _Three erasers were all I had to escape the clutches of, only three. None of the others nearby bothered to even turn when a fur covered teen thrashed his body against my cage and snatched the lock of the door. Only three, three that thought they could handle me. Three that regretted getting in my way when I was so infuriated, and fighting for freedom.

_Four, five, Six... _I counted behind me as time went on, my bare feet feeling cold against the shiny, but pain tainted tiling. They definitely became more considerate of if I could actually escape this one. The erasers were chasing after me somewhat wildly as I darted down the blinding white hallways. They were building up, slowly. Gathering behind one another like a pack of blood-thirsty wolves. Well, they were in Eraser form, so I'm sure that must count...

_Seven, Eight... _I knew they were definitely huddling up behind me now. The louder trudging and tapping of large claws contacting the cemented surface seemed to deafen me as I sped through the school, never slowing down, but constantly speeding up. Freedom was in my grasps, all I needed was a little further, and I'd be out of this hell-hole. The swears and curses behind me just proved indefinitely that they believed I could make it out, and I smirked at it. A cunning smirk that was informing me that my dream of freedom was finally coming. My dream could finally become a reality.

_Nine... _I made it out back, and noticed the cornered spaces, I could feel the fresh breeze brush against my scarred skin, and I smelt the delectable aroma of nature not too far away. And it smelt delicious. The despicable smell of flowers, combined with freshly grazed grass and frolicking animals that had the freedom I was searching for. I stopped in my tracks when I came up to a steep wall, a wall that was veiling the hellish building from the outer world. _"Crap..." _I thought, as I twitched my eyes back to the erasers. I, at first, had a look of fear and worry that they were of course searching for. All they secretly wanted was the alarm in my eyes, and all they got were the lies through my big shiny black pupils. I began counting the beasts, and then smirked, laughing a little bit as the dread turned into a challenging smirk.

_Ten... _My glorious golden wings snapped out from behind my back and turned downwards, as I lunged forward and leapt into the air. They caught the updraft, that was the breezy feeling I felt before, and conveyed my into the air as I flapped them up and down. I laughed triumphantly, as I turned down to the ten erasers, and saluted to them. "See ya fluffies!" I taunted, as I turned away and began to fly into the distance.

I smiled exasperatedly, seeing the scenery I was flying towards in the distance. Beautiful, heart-warming freedom. Finally mine. I had finally captured the goal of freedom. For this is the day when I, Dream Steep, finally escape the clutches of the demonic school. I laughed, feeling slightly woozy with this remarkable event. I couldn't even believe it myself. I looped in the air, noticing as I flew upside down what was behind me. This made me smile even more as I turned around, and admired it for a while. I literally sat there in mid air for a minute approving it with gratitude, before turning around, and smirking to myself as I thought one final word.

_Zero..._


	2. Chapter 1

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.O.N.E._

My eyes blinked open gradually as I floated away from my dream and back into reality. The first thing I saw was a little hazelnut and snow sparrow nestled on a branch, with her feathers ruffled up and rested against her eggs. I smiled warmly to this spectacle, it was the kind of beauty I was devoted to seeing at the moment. After cherishing it for a minute or two, I lowered from the branch I was perched upon and landed gently in the dirt. I gazed to the floor for a moment, reminiscing in my memories, and still feeling proud, before strolling onwards.

I'm Dream. Dream Steep, if you didn't hear me in my dream. Although, it wasn't totally just a dream. It was more like a not so distant memory. Well, it was about a week ago, maybe two. But, anyway, I'm going off topic... I'm fourteen, and at the moment, I'm a traveller. That's right. A traveller with nothing but the clothes on her back, the boots on her feet, and the wings on her back. Maybe traveller isn't the right word... Maybe just a freakish deformed hobo.

I don't really have a plan for my life at the moment. For now, I just feel like relaxing after fourteen long years of torture, pain and blood. I'm bound to crash into the odd unfriendly twat here and there, but hopefully, I'm going to have a time of happiness, and freedom. That's the goal I'm aiming for. That's what I need.

I swished my blonde fringe back behind my ears as I stuck my hands into my navy blue hoody pockets, kicking a stone with the toe of my shoe in my meandering stroll. Two things that had crossed my mind when thinking about this whole relaxed and travelling business, was one... I've got nothing. No money, no spare clothes... How the hell am I going to pay for things in this life? And two... I don't want to be on my own. I just... I want a friend(s) to travel with. You know what they always say, two are better than one. But the thing is... I'm a girl... with wings... Who in their right mind would want to be friends with a girl like that?

I sighed miserably, my thoughts bringing me down as I walked on. What the hell is wrong with me? I just broke out from the worst place on earth, and I'm more concerned about being lonely. How pathetic is that?

Trying to cheer myself up, I began running down the path as swiftly as I could to the nearby stream. The place I had encountered when first escaping. The reason I was still here? If you see this stream, you'd appreciate what I mean.

Along the grassy bank of the stream, bunches of violet water lilies floated gently and peacefully, alongside the rainbow, dream-like fish which swished their scaly tails back and forth with delicacy. The river itself was clean as a whistle, fresh and fresh enough to drink, well without barfing up a truck load five minutes later. The best thing about this stream was the beautiful, mesmerising sounds. The drip-drop of raindrops clashing with stones, and the swish of water flowing along the bank, all accompanied by the distant crash of crystal liquid plummeting down the falls.

I knelt down beside the stream and looked to see my disgraceful reflection. I looked like a shipwreck, actually, that's not fair on the shipwreck... My hair, in its ponytail, was having hairs stuck out like pieces of straw, and my face was covered with dried dirt, scars, and all that glory. I cupped my hands, and then dunked them in the water, gathering up some and then tossing it in my face. It already cleared my head and made me feel tranquil in the new dawn of the new day.

I smiled down to myself in it, praising how much better I felt now I was out, but then... I spotted something... odd. I pushed my finger into a silhouette reflected in the water, and then raised my finger from it, pointing to somewhere on the other side of the stream. I spotted a shadowed figure in the trees, and abruptly leapt to my feet. "What you looking at?" I disputed at it, diving off the bank, and snapping my wings out, veering towards it.

The figure at once vanished through the trees, as it began escaping, trying to get away from me. I'm not sure why... Well... It might have been the wings that frightened it... "Hey! Who are you!" I bellowed at the figure, swerving in and out of the trees as I edged closer to the escaping target.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you! Please! Just wait!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N. So, what d'ya think so far? <em>**

**_Not bad, is it? I hope people aren't put off it because it's all OC, but please carry on reading, constantly review, and I'll tell you a secret of mine about this story ;D_**

**_Thanks, please review!_**

**_Lele_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.T.W.O._

I don't know why I was so hooked up on getting to the figure, but it was the first source of human life since I got out of the school. Surely that would get anyone who wasn't a loner excited. I wasn't sure how far I had flown anymore, I was just following this somewhat hasty silhouette in and out of the hanging trees, focussing in on as much as I could, which must've helped considering I was only arm-length away from the figure by now.

I could sort of see the figure now. From what I could make out, it was a boy, with Dark bakers-brown hair that darkened to a raven black at the tips. He was a tall, sturdy fellla with muscles showing, but undefined muscles. And from what I could make out, some of those muscles were oozing scarlet red blood.

I tilted my head, noticing the panting that accompanied the blood, as I crashed into what felt like nothing. I plummeted down to the dusty ground, and fell onto my wings which crumpled in as I landed on them. My head was whirring with dizzy spells, until I shook my head and took in what just happened.

My vision narrowed, as I turned my blue eyes back up, and saw a bubbly-like wall before me. Completely see through, but wavered, like a bathroom window. I got to my feet, and raised my hand to it, pressing my hand towards it but feeling some sort of force that was irking my hand and shoving it away.

I bit my lip, feeling slightly irritated by this motion, but then getting as close as I could to the bubble and peering in. I could just about make out the fuzzy glimpse of the boy, gazing at me and crossing his arms.

"Why are you frightened of me scaredy cat?" I asked, smiling a little bit and crossing my arms. "I'm a freak like you." I smiled, stepping back a little from the bubble, but still peering in.

The boy within the bubble grimaced at me, his fists now pushed against his hips, and his lips pursed out in a pouting manner. "Go away. I don't need to talk to some girl." He muttered, glowering at me. It was indistinct through the bubble, but still noticeable.

"Really?" I questioned, still smiling through. "Well, I guess you don't need help with those cuts you have on your body then?"

"No, I don't." He replied bluntly, turning away and no longer studying me. I chuckled and then turned away myself.

"Okay... I can trust you to clean those wounds then before they turn poisonous and start killing every breath of life you could have, each and every day for the rest of your life..." I began to stroll slowly away, waiting for him to pipe up and ask for my help.

"Just a bit melodramatic isn't it?" He sneered from behind with the panting still to follow. He sounded much clearer now, much clearer than when he first spoke in that spiteful tone. I twisted on my heels and looked back at him, smiling when seeing the bubble had vanished and noticing that the boy was now facing me, his lips still pursed as he glared at me.

"Not melodramatic..." I commented, sauntering unhurriedly towards him and folding in my wings smoothly. "Just exaggerating the truth." I attempted a smile, and offered him my hand as I came close enough to come in physical contact with him. "Dream." I introduced, taking a closer look at him. As well as the brunette-to-black hair, he had tortoise-shell green eyes, and a sturdy body. His wings were black, kind of webbed, and spiked in some sense. They were beautiful in one aspect, but dark in another. They reminded me of bat wings. They gradually folded in whilst I gawped at them mindlessly, I must've been freaking him out with the staring. His face itself was somewhat finely defined, and bold. Overall, his figure looked strong, and somewhat magnificent, yet the pouting face took away the beautiful facade.

"Dream about what?" He asked me whilst grimacing at my scrawny, slightly dirty hand.

"No, Dream is my name." I replied, still somehow managing to smile at him with a friendly attitude.

He squinted a little, and then crossed his arms, turning away. "What a stupid name..." I puckered my brow, as I pulled my hand away and shoved it in my pocket, tilting my head at him.

"You're not overly friendly, are you?" I asked with a mope, and a slight scowl.

"I don't need to be, you're no one I _need _to know." He commented, lowering his head so that the fluffiness of his fringe hung down and bit the tip of his nose. I shook my head with a glower, and rolled my eyes.

"In that case, I'll cover those cuts of yours and be on my way..." I said, grasping his arm and dragging him to a clearing. I felt his arm tense, and then pull away quickly within the first few steps of our walk.

"I don't need some girl to hold my hand." He commented, walking next to me extremely slowly. I raised an eyebrow and then scowled at him with a bitter and snubbed glare.

"_Some Girl?"_ I asked, emphasising the disturbed tone in my voice. "Excuse me, but _some girl_ is trying to help you, and all she's getting is a load of bull."

"What the hell! I didn't ask you to help, you stuck up Blondie!"

"_Blondie_!" Did he just call me _Blondie_? He did! He called me Blondie! Okay, here's my top three things to get me wound up. At number three, stealing my food. Number two, locking me up in a dog crate. And at number one, calling me _Blondie._ Now that was just too far. Blondie for God's Sakes! I raised my foot and stomped it down on his, throwing my rage at him. "Is that meant to sound smart, _Batboy_?" He fell forwards, groaning and holding his foot.

"How the hell is this meant to help me!"

"It's Not!" I screamed down at him, my face turning red with fury. "Listen here you, if you wanted me to leave you alone then you could've just asked!" I bickered, turning away and storming off with an infuriated trudge. I would speak of my inner thoughts to you, but I'm afraid that they are a bit too graphical and violent for some present, and so I'll just keep them locked up in my head. But seriously, _Blondie?_

Whilst I was in hysterics and trying to let out my rage a little bit at a time, I heard behind me a mellow chuckle. A chuckle that seemed to throw me off-balance a little, through confusion and startlement. "I'm Ace." He introduced inappropriately.

I slowly turned to him and lowered my brows even more, my head cramping, crowding and complaining with obscure thoughts. There was a silence between us for a moment, as my mouth was open, but no words seem to come out. "Ace... You twat..." I muttered, crossing my arms. "When I'm friendly to you, your mean, but... when I'm mean, you introduce yourself!" My voice had gone mouse style towards the end as my anger seemed to make my throat close up and make my voice squeaky.

"You love it really..." he said, crossing his arms stubbornly and strolling forward. "And you can fix my cuts now, thank you." Ace lowered down to the floor, and sent out his arm to me with an arrogant attitude. I bit my lip, and turned my eyes away.

"I'm not obeying to some snooty kid like you!" I squealed, turning away and crossing my arms. "They'll have to heal on their own."

"Whatever, I don't need the help of some Blondie anyway." I grumbled to myself from that comment, before walking onwards and keeping my eyes ahead of me. _Blondie_. Sounds like that'll be my new nickname with this kid... "Woah, wait for me."

I snarled back at him and continued forward. "Give my one good reason why I would wait for you."

"Because you wouldn't leave another kid from the school behind to _die _from _poisonous cuts_, would you?" I grimaced, and then sighed a heavy sigh. This boy was really going to get on my backside and push my buttons until I go into self-destructing Dream mode, and I already knew it. He noticed my reaction, and strolled by my side with a stupid smirk. "So, what's with that stupid ponytail of yours?" I scowled, and turned to him.

"You're even going to try to insult my hair now?"

"Yes. Until I can see the annoyance literally popping out of your veins."

I raised an eyebrow, trying not to spot the constantly annoying smirk that was pursed against his lips. "What... the hell?"

He chuckled at me, and then used his annoying tone against me yet again. "You love me really..."

"I really don't!" I definitely believe I preferred it when I was meandering on my own through the darker part of the woods...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Hellooooo ^_^_**

**_Well, what do you think of Ace right now? I thought this is kinda how boys act at first in most romance novels, and so... eh, just what do you think? _**

**_More new OC's to come soon and stay tuned! and remember, keep on reviewing, and I'll tell you the secret! :D_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3_**

**_Leanne _**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 3

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.T.H.R.E.E._

The breeze up in the air hit my face with a fresh force, which swished all of my hair behind my face, and ruffled the tips of my feathers. I soared, twisting in and out of the currents that changed dependant on what angle I twisted my wings. The occasional bird that flew past didn't seem to care about where I was in the sky, since it considered the wings that were attached to my body and saw me like it's self. I smiled, winding my eyes shut as I felt the superlative thrill of flight, and the gliding sensation upon the air, feeling lighter than a feather, and almost feeling beautiful.

"Why the hell are we up here? It's so damn boring." My eyes snapped open, and narrowed, as I turned to the twat behind me and rolled my eyes.

"It's a little thing called 'enjoying life while I still have it' Ace. You should try it some time, maybe it'll make you less of a drone..." I grumbled at him, continuing to float across the top of the clouds and run my fingers through them. If you ever wondered what a cloud felt like, it's kinda watery, and cold, but otherwise, it feels like bubbly foam. The kind of stuff you might find upon a bubble bath. It actually feels lovely in my opinion, but that's probably because I've never had a bubble bath. Yup, just a lovely soak in a tub with brown water that's had about ten to fifthteen other people bathing in it at school.

"I can't enjoy life... Although I deserve to, I just can't..." he muttered to himself, swerving his way to my side and keeping his distance so that our wings were nowhere near each other.

"Hmm... an arrogant Emo..." I commented, smiling a little to myself and then flicking a glance to him, wanting the well-expected grimace that would make me feel better. Instead, I started taking a guilt trip when seeing the sincerity and the misery in his eyes. I sighed, and realised this was the point where I would have to be nice. Ugh, why me? Why is it always me? "Why can't you enjoy life?" I questioned rather drearily.

His shiny green eyes flickered my way, and then narrowed a little. "I'm not telling you." He said spitefully. I shrugged my shoulders and gazed ahead again. I didn't need to know everything in the world, and I was okay with- "That's a little inconsiderate isn't it?" He interrupted, his head unwillingly appearing in the corner of my eye. "Seeing that I'm in distress, and then not trying to comfort me. You're just cruel." I choked a little, and went wide-eyed with misunderstanding.

"You just said you wouldn't tell me!" I blurted at him, waving my arms about with built up trauma. I really didn't know what he wanted, his cocky attitude was drowning me, and so I just questioned, "Are you going to tell me about your little sob-story or what?"

"Well, since you're so pushy about it, I will." I rolled my eyes and grunted with irritation. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I _Hate _him. "Well, it wasn't just me at first, Blondie." I contorted at that name, and thwacked his shoulder before tilting my wings at an angle where I would glide away from him ASAP. "I actually broke out with little Iza, a kid that can conjure up ferocious rainstorms and clouds anywhere. Usually when she's particularly scared, which explained the many memorable displays of electrified erasers in the school when we were on the verge of breaking out." He chuckled, reminiscing in the memory and then lowering his eyes to the scenery below and continuing. "She was actually an extremely gentle, and unbelievably innocent six year old. And I don't know why they took her away instead of me..."

That's when my eyes opened properly, and filled with comprehension. I curved to him, and saw the mournful look in his eyes. That may well explain why he was so grouchy, but it doesn't exactly clarify why he suddenly became the kid by _my_ side. Maybe he wanted someone to help him break out the little girl. Iza was it? "Ace, I'm sorry." I said, almost inaudibly as I dropped my eyes to the vista below.

Ace glanced over to me attentively, but then shook his head, regarding the sympathy I was giving him like manure. "Don't be so wet. It has nothing to do with you."

I recovered from my pitiful thoughts, and then groaned with irritation again, biting my lip and fighting off the snappy dispute I was about to shoot at him like a bullet. I really didn't like this kid one bit. One moment, he seemed like he was Mr. Innocent, and lord give-me-your-empathy-and-I'll-feel-better, but within a heartbeat, he changed to the most spiteful, deceivable, most maddening twat ever conceived. I swear he could get on the crazy frog's nerves and wouldn't even have to try.

I decided, although he was being an a-double-snake-hole, I should try to be the consoling Dream right now, and attempted a smile at him. "I bet Iza's fine." I said. I received a grunt as a reply, the tips of his hair skidding past his eyes as the wind shook it vibrantly. "If anything, they're probably trying to fix the stormy weather part of her."

"No." He replied directly, his eyes fixed below what we were flying above, and shutting his eyes, as if ashamed of something. "It's not that." I raised an eyebrow, and then put my hands on my hips. Mr. Smartie thinks he knows everything then?

"Well, how do you know?" I asked, trying not to sound snooty and mean as I said so. I'm sure it probably didn't work, but can you blame me? This jerk was acting that way towards me all day.

"Because..." He sighed for a moment, and then looked away, as if he couldn't bear to say it. "I know why they took her." My eyes livened up, as this would be the end of my little guessing game, and perhaps I wouldn't need to get out a random violin from nowhere to play a sad song, accompanying his endless yearning for Iza.

I turned my concerned baby blue eyes round to him, and asked, "So why did they take her then?" He waited a moment, and then peered back at me, heaving a scowling sigh.

"They... They wanted to make a deal..." he garbled, pulling his head away and twisting his body away from me. "Her... in exchange... in exchange..." He twisted back to me, his eyes full of caged up fury and angst that I could tell needed to be let out. I was prepared for a moment of sorrow. I was prepared for the mopes, and sympathy that I would need to give out. I was even prepared for if I got roared at in the face because of acting normal compared to his strange moodiness. But one thing I wasn't prepared for was a howling boy with infuriated narrow eyes, soaring my way and snatching my shoulders before impelling me to the far-bellow ground.

I squirmed under Ace's firm grip, and kicked him in the chest repeatedly, my boots seeming to aim more towards the nutty area the further down we got. He grunted each time my boot hit against his body, but our position still seemed unmoved. I was still being driven down (backwards, at that) to the ground at an alarming rate, whilst Ace still had that solemn and resentful look in his eye, which was pressuring his insensitive actions.

I grunted, finally kicking him hard enough for him to release my shoulders, which gave me a chance to flip him over, and force him towards the ground instead. I screamed in his ear whilst doing this, but he somehow threw me off balance and got onto my back, kneeling into my coccyx. Yes, ha ha, I said cock-six. Get over it... I could now feel even more fear of plummeting to the solid ground by now, being able to see where I was declining, it gave me more of an insight on what kind of pain I was going to be feeling when it finally hit me. The muddied ground was within meters by this point, and I wound my eyes shut, as I felt the ground hit me like a ten ton anvil. Yeah, ouch...

I squealed out deafeningly, my body now quaking with the impact that Ace had pressed against me. I now felt dizzy and weak as I was strained to sprawl out on the ground with a drained expression. Confusion, anger, and betrayal were all the emotions fixed on my face, and locking inside my head, as I heard creatures arising from nearby bushes, and dropping out of surrounding trees.

Then I heard their laughing. The maniacal laughing that I could never get out of my head, and haunted me for fourteen long years. "Ace... what's going on?..." I asked, the tiredness being overthrown by anger in my voice. I heard him grunt from above me, as he knelt into my back even more. I groaned out as he did so, and felt anger boiling up inside me.

After a well needed sigh, he finally answered me. "This is part of the deal, Dream." I winced, and cursed up to him. If I didn't hate him enough before, I sure do now. I had been deceived. Had meeting him been a trap after all?

"Ah! Hello again!" My senses perked up, as memories flashed back through my head again at a speeding rate. That voice. That devilish voice. It couldn't be... I crooked my eyes up and saw him. Every little bit of them, right before my eyes. All bathed, strong, and somehow looking bold. Well, courageous anyway, it's not like he was the prettiest pea in his pod. I grimaced, whilst he chuckled manically, leaning down to my right ear, and trying to hold back those snickers that kept me up every night. That lingering laugh that gave me shivers just thinking about its harshness. "Her, in exchange, for you." He said, almost chantingly as he snickered yet again and lowered down to my blue eyes. There was a demonic smile etched across his face, as he stroked my cheek softly, and tilted his head.

"Time to go back to school, _Blondie_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN DUN DUN DUN! _**

**_Okay, so I know that went pretty quick, but I couldn't really think of anything else to happen (Don't kill me blankey for making Ace seem evil. It's gonna be explained in the next chapter) Anywayz, tell me what you guys think, and keep on reading!_**

**_Anyway, end of chapter, hope you liked it, will update soon! and remember, keep on reviewing, and I'll tell you the secret! :D_**

**_Lele_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 4

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.F.O.U.R._

My brain had fizzled out by now, and was all a flutter like a butterfly. What was going on was beyond me. It seemed as though I had been tricked by an old friend- No, friend isn't the right word... An old fag from the school. And I must say, he looked as dazzling as ever with his scruffy and spiky orange hair, chartreuse yellow eyes and scarred mug. Whilst wearing the latest fashion of a t-shirt, with what looked like blood stains, tatty khaki cargo pants, and combat boots. His only friends, Viktor and Clarke, as he calls them. He must lead a sad life, considering he's actually decided to name his bulky combat boots. No one would ever think he was only four years old...

"Hello beautiful." I said mockingly, managing to still smirk up to him, even though I had a deceiving, unworthy of any nice thing Ace kneeling on my back. Jet laughed sinfully again, spitting in my face a little bit.

"Where's Iza?" Ace tuned in. I flicked my eyes back to him with my ear rested on the ground, he had a bold, and somewhat courageous look on his pale face, while his fist was gripped and his arm was stiffening into my shoulder. Yeah, I'm kind of in the most pain at the moment, and that was _really_ not helping... I noticed all the while that whilst we talked, the erasers seemed to edge closer towards us. As if planning to surround us and block out escape routes.

I heard Jet grunt proudly, tinting it with a little bit of malevolent plotting. He turned to a group of drooling erasers behind him and commanded. "Get her out, I want her to see what her _idol __Ace _is doing." Ace grimaced at Jet, his fist becoming even tighter and making me ache, as an eraser scuttled through the trees they came from, and then came back in, chuckling as a sack seemed to squirm about like it had a dozen snakes were inside it.

"Let me go, you bad... bad man!" a pretty little voice shrieked from inside, and Ace livened up, his wild green eyes focussing in on the bag. He began to get off my back and dart towards it, but had been growled at by Jet, as a sign of saying, _get any closer, and you're my next meal. _

"Iza!" He bawled, his fist now spread out, as he potentially reached towards her. I heard a little whimper from within the bag, and scowled. Even though it didn't show yet, I could already tell, this poor sap had been tricked too.

"Poor little Iza... It's a shame that you've become friends with someone who's so vicious, he's hurting an innocent bystander, just for you..." I heard Ace struggle to breathe, but then snarl at him viciously. "Oh look, he's being merciless to her, even when he doesn't need to be..." I bit my lip and couldn't help but glare coldly at Jet. Although I was probably the one with the opinion that least mattered at the moment, I still couldn't help but hate his guts out of anyone around us. Perhaps in the entire world. He probably comes quite close to someone else though...

"No... Ace wouldn't do that..." the girl in the sack whimpered sorrowfully, her voice shaking as if she were cold. The eraser sniggered spitefully, tipping her out of the sack like manure and watching her tumble out in a huddle, rolling across the ground like a broken wheel. Her body rose up slowly and gently twisted around her surroundings, inspecting them for a moment. Taking most of it in, she looked towards myself and Ace, her grey eyes filling with utter disbelief and misinterpretation.

"You really are an idiotic twat, you know that?" I hissed up to Ace, as I squirmed under him, my body now feeling limp and numb under his bony knees. "How could you be dumb enough to make a deal with erasers!" Ace shook his head with a twitching motion, his eyes growing spacious, and staggered. He now knew what it felt like to be deceived. Serves him right, in one sense...

"No, Iza..." Ace mumbled, shaking his hands at the mocha skinned six year old sprawled out on the ground in front of us. Her pure white hair, spiked to just below the shoulders, seemed to be covered in dirt, as was her all grey clothes, as she trembled in pure horror at me and Ace.

The only thing both Ace and Iza seemed to be doing right now was stare at each other, wordlessly and pointlessly. I on the other hand, was still struggling under Ace with a now numb shoulder. _This isn't working... _I told myself, as I grimaced up to the lump on my back, spitefully growling as I tried to snap him out of his gazing stance. "Hey, kids, now would be the best time to escap-"

But, being too late with my words, I was interrupted brusquely by Jet, who leapt forward, rammed Ace off of my back, and picked me up by the scruff of my shirt. I watched as Ace was ambushed by about three erasers, and Iza was seized inhumanely, being jostled back into that grimy sack. Now I was face-to-face with Mr. Beautiful, and boy did he look happy with those hideous and luminous yellow eyes shining in my eyes. "Did ya miss me Blondie?"

I snarled down to him, kicking towards him and aiming for that no good jaw of his. All I managed to do was flail my arms and legs in the air for about a minute, making all the erasers surrounding me howl and jeer with laughter. I scowled at this, while Jet flung me over his shoulder, and strapped his abnormally muscled arm across my back, causing me to wheeze with pain.

"Let's get these freaks back to the school." He growled to the others, turning and marching the other way, in which I could only assume, was where a chopper was. I bit my lip, and began to wiggle even more, as he tightened his grip on my back.

"Freaks!" I questioned down to him whilst fuming but beginning to smirk slightly. "That's strong, coming from a big-headed bonehead like you!" I beamed jubilantly when hearing him growl back to me, and then saw the opportunity to compel my wings out, clouting his head, and removing his arm from my body. I immediately launched myself into the air and gave myself an Ariel view of the situation.

Well, let's say the erasers had pretty much surrounded the area. There were only about twelve or so, but they were evenly spread out so that there were four erasers for each of us. Right now, they were all gazing up at me, but Iza was being carried by one eraser in the sack, whilst Ace had two erasers gripping his arms and legs, whilst another seemed to be persistently throwing punches at him. There was only one word that I could think of that seemed to summarise out situation for now. _Doomed..._

Although there was one part of me that _knew_ right now, Ace was getting what he deserved, and, oh yeah, it felt _good_... there was a more dominant and more revenge-seeking part of me that just wanted to send Jet back to the school empty-handed, just so I could think about the disappointment on his ugly face when he gets given a can of whop-ass.

I screwed up my face, folded in my wings, and initiated the action of declining down to them, whilst screaming wildly, "AI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI-EEE!" No particular reason, just the fact that it might make this a little bit more fun than it is disturbing.

I at first swerved towards Ace, biting my lip as I walloped myself against the fluff ball that was punching him in the stomach repeatedly. I found myself landing on top of him, which worked perfectly, since I could now whack him with my knee into his stomach over and over. Once he was done with, I could then swiftly get to my feet, and give out a roundhouse kick to one of the other erasers. Specifically, the one that was gripping Ace's arm compactly.

Ace broke free of the others grip easily, by grappling the erasers arm himself, and flipping him over his shoulder. This amusingly left the eraser to scowl and cry on the floor like a baby. I turned to Ace, and smiled a little bit, without thinking really. Just, a mindless smile... "Nice move." I muttered, before turning to the sack that was being carried towards a chopper that was concealed within a cluster of trees.

I turned my eyes to Ace, and flicked my head in her direction. He nodded once, and then we both raced towards her, shooting our wings out and clouting the obstacles/erasers that got in our way. I managed to position myself in front of the eraser that had the sack gripped firmly within his hand, and smirked at him, raising my wings out so that I was floating in mid-air, but able to launch my boots at his shoulders repeatedly until he finally dropped to the floor and at least fainted. Ace swerved in and swiped the sack, immediately pulling on the string to open it and tossing Iza out of it. Iza got the gist of what was happening without delay, and unravelled her deep peacock blue feathers, the white tips being the first thing to fall as she flapped her delicate wings up and down, which anyone and everyone with a sense of beauty needed to embrace in awe.

Ace was finally by her side again, and the two could now look out for each other, but Ace now had his wide eyes glued to me, as someone caught my breath, and hauled me down to the ground. "Cra-a-ap." I shouted, as I was at first shaken to make me woozy, but then stricken into the ground, for what they probably hoped would have caused my head to bleed. I grunted, forcing my eyes to open at least a little, and then seeing spiked jaws of an eraser falling against my arm.

I kicked him, where it hurts the most, and then rolled over, getting to my feet clumsily, and wobbling about at first, before getting heaved back down to the dusty ground, by a familiar reddish-brown eraser. A smirk was fixed against his fat lips as he grazed one of his claws against my cheek. "Where do you think you're going Blondie?" He asked, as he slowly got off my body, and took a step away from me, as if allowing me to get up. He rested his hands on his hips, and gave me a rebellious smile. "S'not like you to leave without a fight." He challenged, bending down in to an attack stance as green saliva fell from his dry black lips.

I grunted, putting my fingertips to my cheek and feeling the blood seep through them. I smirked over to him, already calling to mind the victory I would feel when kicking his butt. But I suddenly saw Ace dive down towards me at a rapid speed, with an indomitable expression in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him at first, and smiled a little bit, thinking about how he was probably doing that for me... Which was weird... But that was before I began batting him away like a baseball, and sending him back up to Iza.

"No! Go away you!" I bellowed as he involuntarily turned and darted back up to Iza, who looked down upon me anxiously. I could now see the thunderstorms and lightning brewing behind her, and smiled. Ace said something about her making rainstorms and stuff like that when she was scared, and this was when I could see it be put into play. What a way to make an atmosphere for a fight huh?

Without warning, I launched myself into the air, and dived towards his burly body, circling as I rocketed myself against Jet's furry chest. I felt the blood, fur and flesh eventually revolve around my blonde scalp, but then that clogged up when I had two muscled arms grip my shoulders and spin me around, releasing me when I got too dizzy to flick my wings out and land in a definite place.

Ignoring the pain that spilled out of my incredibly graceless landing, I got back to my feet, launching myself at him again, screaming a war cry as I did so. When I collided with him, I just about managed to fit in one punch, but he caught my next as he flipped me over and sunk his teeth into the fore of my arm. I whined a little, but raked my arm away, flipping over, and landing sturdily before him.

I sneered at him beneath my fringe, and panted as I grumbled, "Don't go vampire on me, fluffy." Jet howled viciously, the blood-lust showing in his wound up eyes as he launched himself towards me, hammering me to the ground and then landing on top of me, digging his razor-sharp fangs into my right shoulder. I shrieked out, my eyes filling with sour tears and meaningful sobs as I felt my blood just gush through his lips. I tried to pull away, but he had me in a pretty sturdy body hold. Damn it, this could be the end, my friend. Hey, I'm a poet and didn't know it...

I cringed, still fidgeting under his body, but now feeling queasy and giddy through blood loss. It kinda feels like when you're overdosed on meds and stuff, but, more realistic, and more life-threatening. I spotted Ace launch himself at me again, as the rain began to pour on us from Iza's constantly developing storm clouds. I shooed Ace away, sending him back up to Iza, and yelling feebly, "Keep with Iza!"

I became quaky as I was boosted up onto Jet's throbbing shoulder, and now shivering as I got saturated within the bitter rain. Lightning sparked beside me, while thunder rumbled above me. I don't know when, I don't know how, but all I know is that I was now surrounded by darkness, oblivious of the things that were taking place around me. I must have passed out at some point, but I just don't know, since I awoke in darkness, with the rumble of a nearby helicopter propeller vibrating in my ears.

Yeah, it sounds pretty bad doesn't it? Well, that's probably because, _it is pretty bad..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN *Spins around on a big black swirly chair, stroking a fat white cat* Ahhh, we meet again, Mr. Fanfic reader ;D_**

**_So, I read this over, and... It didn't sound as good as what I had in mind :/ _****_Anyway, could some of you guys give me feedback on this chapter as to how I could improve it, because right now, I'm a bit disappointed with it :/_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading, and Please review! and remember, keep on reviewing, and I'll tell you the secret! :D_**

**_Lele_**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 5

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.F.I.V.E._

_Bored, bored, bored, bored, frightened, bored, bored, bored, irritated, bored, bored, bored, a little hungry, but mainly, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, and... Bored. _No, it's not like I'm bored or anything. Being sat in a dog crate whilst only being able to hear the whoosh of helicopter propellers swishing around above my head at the speed of hummingbird's wings... Oh, and knowing that I'm going back to hell after only breaking out two weeks ago... Yeah, probably either irritation or boredom are the main sentiments that come to mind for me there...

I sit here, awkwardly and painfully in darkness, the only light seeping through being the teeny tiny rays that sneak through from diminutive holes. They were probably pierced through as a little source of air for the tourturee's. Is that a word? _Tourturee's_? Well, it is now... I guess, I'm a tourturee again then. And you can imagine how thrilled I am about that.

Sighing, I leant back against the splintered wood of my crate, looking down my body and scrutinizing it. Unsurprisingly, I was absolutely drenched with blood, mud, and disgusting marks that, to be frank, I don't even want to know where they came from. Don't get me wrong, I always am covered in disgusting marks. But it was incredibly noticeable right now considering I've just come fresh from a fight. All of my body looked pretty gross right now, and I was scrunching up my nose just looking at myself. The only vaguely pretty thing I can make out on my body, right now, is a small, heart shaped necklace that was dangling over my chest and swaying as the chopper swoops through the air.

I usually tuck it down beneath my hoody, you know, keep it out of the way while flying. But, there was something about it, which gave me a mental connection. Yes, that sounds weird, I know, I'm a freak. But, that kind of already comes with the wings doesn't it? You wanna know what's really weird about this do-nothing doo-hickey? Well, the chain goes beneath my flesh...

I know what you're thinking. "Okay, she's lost it, _so _not believable" "moan moan," "Groan groan," "criticize" etc. Well, rant on as much as you want, because it's true. And I can't change the truth. Freaks are taught not to lie you know. I don't know why it is, and I have no idea why it has any significance to me, or why I feel some close connection to it... But, on the back of my neck, at the spot between my shoulder blades, the chain goes beneath my flesh. Weird, right? But, I guess it's probably normal compared to when you think of kids with wings and men who can change into wolf people...

For a moment, I was stretched out across the bottom of the crate, admiring my little piece of jewellery that I kinda liked about myself, but then my head bashed against the side of my crate, causing me to let out a weird noise sounding like an elephant that's falling down some stairs... Kind of like, "Bla-e-air!" Hmm, like you needed to know exactly what it sounded like...

Slowly, the winding of the helicopter droned down to a halt, and I began to hear movement outside my box. _School sweet school. _Not as catchy as _home sweet home_, is it? I tried to peek through a tooth-pick sized gap in my box, and frowned, seeing the sliding doors of the black chopper slam to my left, and see the model himself, Jet, step into the chopper and usher two erasers to haul out my crate.

"Wakey wakey!" Jet roared, his mouth practically on the crate as he began bashing his fist against the wood violently, just so that I could become deaf. How thoughtful... "Come on Blondie! Time to meet an old bud of yours." He said, walking alongside my crate boldly and confidently. I already knew who he meant, and unless you call a heartless, greedy, pain-seeking scientist in a white coat an 'old bud', I think Jet was being his usual tormenting self.

"Can't wait, fluffy..." I muttered, sitting on my heels, but leaning against the side of the crate to support myself. "I'm almost as excited about this reunion as you are beautiful Jet..." I heard him snarl stingily and smirked, my eyes still peering through the minuscule hole as I was carried down the corridor. Nothing had changed. There was still the screams that appeared out of nowhere but echoed off of the walls. The miserable aura that just seemed to evolve throughout the building. The white-coats that would walk down the halls, discussing the latest and greatest experiment.

A lot of them seemed to peer into my crate as if I was a rat with the Black Death on my body. I simply grimaced at them with a harsh snarl, and then looked away, being disturbed by the ever-staring eyes that could easily be mistaken as the ones that glow in the darkness of the night. Yeah, it may sound like an exaggeration, but trust me, that's just what they're like. They may seem like they're doing 'research' for the future, but in the end, they're just psycho's that get a thrill out of seeing others in pain. You hear of these white-coats, and I must ask, who seems like the real freaks in this school?

After much deliberation of holding myself up in a cramped box, I was plonked at the end of a row of, well, other cramped boxes. They varied in size though. Some are tiny compared to my crate, but others seem to take up two spaces compared to an average sized crate. All of them. Each and every one of them, holding in the outcome of so many different experiments, successful, and failed.

"Go find Robert. Tell him we've found 45c1a2." Oh yeah, that's my nickname, only really used by the mafia boss of this place, Rob. He doesn't like being called that, which makes calling him it all the sweeter. Jet turned down to me and smirked meanly. He began removing some of the panels that are used only for travel, and then inspected me a little bit more. "Didn't think you'd be back so soon?" He questioned, chuckling a little bit. I nodded to him, and then turned my eyes down to the bottom of the cage.

"I at least expected them to dispose of the erasers when I did..." I smirked, and then flicked my eyes up to him, expecting a growl and maybe a scratch against my shoulder blade. But he showed no emotion. He simply turned and walked out of the room, slamming the oversized metallic door behind him. I heard the roars and snarls then, even from the other side of the door. All the emotions and feelings that were building up inside him were finally being let out. Like me, he would never show his true feelings in front of his enemy.

But like him, only now did I blink a few times, and tremble, tears filling up my terrified eyes. I had been holding in this agonising pain and fear ever since I'd been deceived by Ace. I don't know what it was. I guess there was something about him that I thought would change. That I thought would actually be nice... Guess I was simply being a dreaming Dream. Like I always am. _Stupid Dream..._

I wasn't whimpering in my box, that's just too far for me, but my eyes were full of heart-rending tears. Some that fell from my cheeks, but others that seemed to stay in puddles at the pits of my eyes. Oh what a baby I've become. I never usually cry. I usually cry when a friend of mine dies, but otherwise, I'm hard as nails...

"Don't cry," I heard beside me. "It's just going to make you feel worse." My eyes slowly rose to my right, peeking into the crate next to mine. There was a little tanned girl with brunette above shoulder length hair looking into my crate, her hand resting on one of the panels of her crate and the other dangling through a hole, whilst she was smiling sweetly towards me. I would say she looked no more than about twelve years old...

I wiped the tears away, slightly humiliated by it, but then looked over to her, crossing my arms and biting my lip. "I don't cry. I just got a bit of blood in my eye. It hurts a little is all." I lowered my head to the crate floor, only just noticing that my hair was now down. The elastic band must have snapped during the fight or something. I frowned to myself, but then heard a giggle coming from little girl. I turned to her, raising an eyebrow and feeling slightly bewildered by her cheerfulness.

"A lot of the boys say that here too. They want to make themselves seem tough." She continued to smile through the empty spaces of wood. She pushed her hand through the gap a little more, and raised her almond shaped, forest green eyes to me. "I'm Adele." She introduced herself, her hand hanging out of the hole like a fishing rod. I glanced at her hand for a moment, and then took it as a gesture of greeting.

I searched around my crate, and then found a gap in which I could push my hand through. I slowly slid it down along the frame, and shook her delicate little hand. "Dream." I said with a loose smile, as my hand began to feel a little weak and loosen with hers. But, it seemed as though I still couldn't pull my hand away, since her hand stayed compactly wrapped around mine. I turned to her, and looked within those seemingly content eyes. Beneath, I could see the fear, and the grief, mixing endlessly, whilst praying for the day when she could get out. I knew that look all too well, because I used to have that look. And I used to experience it every single day of my life. I leant closer towards the side of the crate, and then mumbled to her "I'm scared too." I began gripping her hand a little more and started smiling a little to her.

She nodded, and tittered a tiny bit. "Isn't everyone?" She replied, still managing that smile that every kid has. The smile I kinda miss from when I was her age. "But, I'm going to make it out of here again. I know it." I smiled then, actually I beamed, and then chuckled a little bit. There was something about this kid, her attitude, which made me feel... good. It was sort of encouraging. She smiled, and giggled to herself too, and for a moment, we both seemed vaguely happy. We both seemed to enjoy the presence of someone else who shared the same feelings.

I turned my eyes down to our hands, which were still wound together in a tight knot. I waved it around a little bit, making her smile raise a little bit more than before. She giggled again, now more warmly, and with a certain affection that made me smile back. "You know what?" I started, watching our hands sway back and forth. "I think you'll be able to break out of here Adele." I said to her, leaning against the wood of the frame. _Because you don't deserve this... _I then thought to myself, my swirly blonde hair now hanging over my eyes.

Without a second word to Adele, the door struck open again, the metal clinking with its hinges. Our hands propelled away from each other like the other had given us an electric shock, as in walked Mr. Handsome (Jet) followed by my old bud. Rob. His eyes were wide and looked the tiniest bit excited as Jet pointed in my direction. And then, his eyes glued to me, as if I were his soul mate or something and he just pictured us in a dark room by ourselves. It was freaking me out to the masses, and for a moment, I felt a mini puke rise up inside my chest.

"You've done exactly what I wanted Jetsam. And earlier than I expected too." He said coldly, looking down at me through his bulky black glasses. His pale skin was looking colder than ever, even with the smart looking grey slacks and red tie that would make someone else look at least a little bit more stimulating. Rob was a very cold, heartless man, in my opinion. Actually, I think it's more in most opinions, if not every opinion. I mean, even the people that have done well for him, he will frown at and pulls a face about them. Oh yeah, he's that kind of man...

I'm not sure whether I hate him more than Jet or not. They both seem as equally foul and evil as each other. Only difference really is that Rob is a big part of the school. In that sense, I guess I prefer Jet. But still, there's something about the two of them that makes me wish they could both just rot in hell for eternity.

"Hiya Robbie." I said with a somewhat chirpy attitude. I peeked through the open panel they were looking at me through, and grinned up to him. "How's life as a sinful idiotic scientist today?" Rob grimaced down to me, before closing his eyes and raising his nose in disgust, his limp brown hair slithering down his bulky shoulder as he coiled round to Jet.

"And it's still like it was." He said, raising an eyebrow with displeasure, and looking back down at me whilst shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hmm, I can see it's still just a disappointment and failed experiment which will just cause trouble and chaos for the lab."

"And proud of it. _Rob_." I butted in, sneering up to Rob with a smug attitude. I could see in the corner of my eye that little Adele was half smiling, and half astonished that I was so confident in front of Rob.

Rob and Jet both turned their heads to me slowly, and looked down on me sinfully, scowling and grumbling as they did so. "Well, 45c1a2. That really is one thing you _shouldn't _be proud of." His eyes were now squinted beneath his black glasses, as he leant in closer, and glared at me through the panel. That's when he sneered at me even more, making me shiver a little, whilst he whispered, "_Because it's just cost your life._"

I stuttered for a moment, as Rob, with that one statement, had stolen my breath, not giving it back until I bottled up all the panic in my body and saved it for later on. I couldn't allow him to see me in dread about an execution. That would just confirm that his attempt to alarm me would've worked. Plus, it's not the character I want to be known as by him. I wanna be known as 'fearless dream' Hey, why didn't I choose that as my name? "Um, she's being put to death, sir?" Jet asked from behind him, his bushy eyebrows lowering underneath his orange prickled hair. Sir? Even Jet doesn't use his real name. How pathetic is that?

Rob crooked to him, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, we can't very well keep it for experimenting. It'll just cause distress for out scientists." A smile appeared on my lips, as for a moment, I enjoyed the memories of causing a hassle to the beasts that run this place. "We'll dispose of her in two hours. Enough time to get the equipment ready I assume?" I raised an eyebrow, and shook my head. 'The equipment' is basically just a couple of pairs of handcuffs and a shotgun. Also, a couple of benches that'll be placed around for the erasers to sit on. You know, they need some sort of entertainment, no matter how cruel it is...

I turned my eyes up to Jet, feeling my heart sink down as he nodded, and gawped back at me. I was with Jet ever since he came to the school. He's only four, and still has some sort of a heart buried underneath that bulky body of his. That part of him hasn't died yet. But I think he could be the only one... I can't help but think that maybe he still feels some sort of guilt when he causes pain to others. I mean, everyone does, don't they? If you hurt someone else's feelings, then you've gotta feel shameful and wicked about it afterwards, right? I don't see how erasers are any different if truth be told...

Soon, Rob turned and marched out of the room, crossing his arms as he did so, and no doubt going back to whatever fiendish evil-doing he was doing before. I turned my eyes over to Jet. He seemed unexpectedly traumatized by this too, his eyes being broad, and his head sinking down slowly. "I... I'm sorry." He muttered, turning away from me and walking out as soon as he could, leaving me to watch him go, with speechless thoughts and bewildered eyes.

My eyes lowered to the bottom of my cage abruptly, wide with disbelief and uncertainty. I wasn't sure what I was more shocked about. Whether it was the fact that I just got sentenced to death after only being back in the school for less than ten minutes, or that I had just been apologised to,_ by Jet. _Okay, have I been living on a different planet for the last two weeks, because only now can I tell that _so much _has changed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN HIYA! :D**_

_**So, yet again, L is not amused... okay sorry, I just don't feel that my writting is as good as it was at the start of the story... I like the beggining of this chapter, but, it, it just got bad as the chapter went on :/ Ah well :P Tell me what you think, convince me if you thought it was good.**_

_**ANYWHO! hope you liked the characters, and I hope they came out like you guys planned. I know Robert wasn't in it that much, BUT I thought that he will be comming back every so often, so don't worry :) **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! etc. :D**_

_**Lele**_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 6

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.S.I.X._

I think it's time I asked some of you to get out your dictionaries, and look up the word 'hopeless'. You should be able to see a dweebish blonde girl, with wings, and a sorrowful mope inside a crate. Do me a favour, tell her to get off her butt and try to liven up, because I think she may be on the verge of dying from lack of hope. Well, that is how she feels anyway. I mean come on, just an hour ago, she'd been told she's gonna die. Can you really blame her? Didn't think so...

It seemed as though everything dragged on, as if it seemed like I was travelling through time and space at a snail's pace. I had lost hope in escape, as I lay in my crate in utter silence, without a movement, and without a thought. Was there anything to think about? Really? Was there any point anymore?

I was told that I have two hours to live, and I'm stuck, locked up in a crummy dog crate that might as well have 'depressed freak with loser attitude' written across it in big bold blood red letters. Yeah, don't think I'm just snapping at you, but it's true. I feel like I've just had my heart ripped out, and you want me to think about something worthwhile? Seriously, wake up from that dream of yours, and come and join me in my bad one.

I was 'thinking' at first, and my mind was screaming at me 'go mad! Rage! Break this god damned crate to freedom!' I went on rage, and it did nothing but cause hassle for me and the innocent kids around me. That lasted about ten minutes, until I realised that there wasn't much point in this. I was going to die, and it was probably better sooner rather than later. I guess, this calmer reaction was a little better than my rage one. My heart was beating incredibly slowly, and my eyes were half shut, but it seemed as though I hadn't gone mad. Yet.

Although, right now I sound pretty angry, I think at this moment in time, I was at the part when I was mourning my own life. I've gotta say, looking back on it... It sucked big time... My name is Dream, when truly, I should've been called nightmare. If it wasn't for the having twenty needles a day, it was the dumb cages they put us in. I just wish that I could've lived to experience things like a normal kid. Eating chocolate ice cream and then spilling it down a white t-shirt. Running across fields and laughing in hysterics because I tripped over my own feet and began rolling down a hill like a buffoon. Going on holidays and meeting foreign people while attempting to understand what the heck they are saying and then trying to say something back. Going out, and building relationships, which could become, maybe a little more...

"Hey, Dream." I didn't bother to look over to the childlike voice calling me (Adele). There wasn't any point in making a friend when I would be leaving soon anyway. I mean, come on, spare their pitiful mopes when I die. Think about the children. "Dream, look at me." I blinked once, and then remained unmoved. She'd been doing this for the past hour, and I still hadn't replied. I thought she would've given up by now, but she really didn't stop. I was tempted to sit up to her and just cover her gob to shut her up. "Dream, please don't give up. You could still try to break out." I sighed, sitting up, and turning to her, my eyebrows lowering as I crossed my arms.

"No." I muttered bluntly, shaking my head slowly. I heard her catch her breath, and bit my lip. Maybe this will shut her up. "No, don't you see? If I manage to break out, then they're just gonna keep on coming back. Always chasing after 'bad' Dream, and always either trying to A, Hurt her feelings, or B, spill her guts." Spare poor bad Dream with the pathetic sob stories... "And to be honest, neither sound fun to me. So I figure, stay in a cage, get it over and done with. I don't need this crappy chaos that I've dealt with forever and always! I want out! ASAP!" My voice rose at the end. I bit my lip as guilt seemed to fill my mind. "Sorry Adele, I'm just a little bit on edge is all..." I sunk my head down below the cage, and then lay across it again, blonde curls stroking my cheek as I breathed slowly and faintly. I really am a horrible person. No, make that a horrible _freak_.

I wasn't listening, but I still managed to hear the grunts from her cage as well, as the sudden outburst of fury echoed around the room. "I thought you were better than that!" She squealed, her voice streaming with vengeance. "You come in here, acting all cool in front of Jetsam, _and _Robert, and now, all of a sudden, look at you! Looking pathetic in some stupid dog crate, which let's face it, a three year old without any arms could break. What would make you feel better? A blankey? Your teddy bear? A cup of hot chocolate? A freaking award for looking cool! Wake up! If you wanna break out, you've gotta do something like this;" without another scream, I heard a crash, and a snap coming from her way. My eyes enlarged, and my head shot up at once. I gaped at her with utter awe. I was dumbfounded. So that's why I liked a girl like her... Sweet looking on the outside, but with a fire in her belly, and taste for freedom. What a girl to meet in such a place like this.

_And what a way to give you the audacity to break out of a living hell-house like this..._

I whistled, as she clambered out of the hole she had just struck out from the crate, and then smiled in admiration. "That's one sweet bit of muscle you got there kid." I said, copying her moves, and smashing the door off of my crate. With ease, the door broke from its fixed position. I leapt out of it, and smiled down to Adele, my eyes wandering and looking for a good escape route. Why the hell didn't I boot that stupid door off before? Stupid Dream, you really are pathetic...

"Thanks kiddo. Next time if I look like a wimp and won't respond, go commando on me like that..." I grinned down to her, trying to show my gratefulness (Which I don't often do I might inform you) but... she was weirdly looking up to me, her eyes wide with fear. It didn't clock in to me for ages, but, with realisation at what I just said, I shook my hands about and shook my head. "No, not that kind of commando!" I said, blushing a little as I pressed my palm against my forehead.

Adele began giggling at my comment, and then grabbed my hand. I actually kinda love this kid, always smiling, not giving up hope, I could use a kid like her around with me, keep me in character... "Come on Dream, I think I know a way out..." She led me to a door, and fiddled with the handle for a moment, struggling and tugging at the door. "Dumb handle, more annoying than an elephant with a mouse by its feet." I grimaced when the door wouldn't budge, and pulled Adele back. Well, there goes the most obvious exit. Maybe there was a less obvious one?

For a moment, I just huffed to myself like I had just been sat on by Jet, not spotting another way out, but still keeping a rigid hold of Adele's petite hand. Was I giving up now? Hell no, there was no giving up. I was fighting on with Adele, and I was going to get her out, even if it meant that my death came an hour earlier than wanted. My eyes searched briskly, begging for another slice of hope like the one Adele had given to me for early eating. But it seemed my luck slices had been totally devoured. There was no way out.

Well, that was until I heard a strange noise from outside, kind of like a loud 'SHOOP' that might have made the halls look a bit windswept. Sounds like a good moment for the school. I wish I saw it... Unexpectedly, the door handle was twisting, and slowly moving forward. I put myself in front of Adele, raising my fists and fixing a glare on my cheeks. Whoever was behind this door I could presume would be bad news. And guess what, I was right.

The door opened fully, and I eased my fists a little, still glaring, but just a little less. It seemed as though there was a crumb of luck left... "Need a hand Blondie?" I scowled at that name, and ambled up to him, hand still knotted with Adele's. I gawped at him for a moment, inspecting his scratched up mug that had an annoying and smug smirk fixed upon it. He came back. He came back, _for me_? He could've just run, he could've run away with Iza. He got what he was looking for, but... Ace came back. And that made me feel a little special. My reaction you may ask? Well, what else was there to do? I slapped him around the face I did, and then snarled at him. No, it wasn't the reaction I was expecting either, but come on... What are you talking about? Of course he deserved it!

"Um, _Oww_!" He roared at me, holding his cheek with an outraged expression. Man, did that feel good.

"You deserve it you lying, maniacal, _brainless _Twat!" That also felt good. _Amazingly_ good. I love having the occasional scream out, and apparently it felt even better when I was using it against him. I looked into his green eyes, while he meshed them within my blue. Without a second thought, I flung myself forward, and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my nose a little bit into his shoulder. "But, you deserve that for coming back." I mumbled, smiling warmly as I tightened my grip over his shoulders, and then pulled away to look at him clearly. He gazed at me, wordless and startled. But, it loosened, and then he smiled weakly back. Maybe he was an alright boy. I was unsure about what to think about him really. He seemed innocent, and everything seemed explained, but... you just can't tell in this world anymore. No one can be trusted at any point. Not even me. Well, I am vicious with my evil name and dark laugh. Mwahahaha ;)

Anyway, all in all, I was giving him a chance. A second chance anyway, and maybe he followed that by smiling.

"I might actually puke from cheese poisoning..." I turned my eyes down to Adele, her eyes squinted up to me. Yeah, she was right. That was pretty cheesy, and I feel a little nauseous from it myself. I ruffled my hand against her brunette hair, and then grinned down to her.

"Um, who are you?" I turned up to Ace again, as he pointed at Adele with his forefinger, whilst his eyebrows were arched below his dark fringe. Just as I opened my mouth to answer with an, obviously _important_ statement, a door swished open. Would it be too much to ask if they opened the door _nicely?_ And then we were pleasantly surprised, as guess who joined us? If you chose Santa Clause, then unfortunately, you're wrong. If you chose Erasers, well done, you have a brain...

"No time." I said hastily, grabbing Adele's hand and sprinting down the corridor. Ace wasn't too far behind us, and was darting swiftly, adding comments every so often about the erasers building up and catching up on us. You know what, I can't help but feel déjà vu at times like this. Just, running from Erasers, down a white hallway, fighting for freedom etc. Doesn't that seem strangely familiar...? See, maybe they just want me to run for freedom all the time. They've made kids do weirder things.

By the time we reached the end of the strangely clean hall, I kicked the door forcefully so that the door's lock wouldn't stand a chance against my big fat boot. I hauled Adele out, and then it daunted on me. I looked up at that wall. That steep, soul trembling wall. Can't go under it, _definitely _can't go through it. Guess that left one option. I flicked out my wings, and launched myself into the air without a running start, still clutching Adele's hand at first, but when feeling her wings brush against the back of my leg, I flung her arm up, and sent her higher than myself, seeing the brown wings on her back, tint and sparkle almost with red.

I stopped in mid-air, and turned my eyes back down to Ace, seeing him hold the door that was urging to be flung open and let out a hungry herd of erasers. "Oi! _You_! Come on!" I called down to him, my hands on my hips as I waited for him. You know, some boys are just so stubborn...

Ace turned his shiny green eyes up to me, and smiled a little, launching himself up as the door plunged open and erasers tumbled through the door clumsily. I smiled down to Ace, watching as he stormed up to me and then zoomed straight past. What an exit is that huh? Bird kids 2, School, 0. I'm liking this tally so far...

I turned my head away from the drooling erasers, and smirked. "Adios, fluffies!" I yelled, twisting my head back once and sending them a wink, before racing off after the others. Freedom, yet again, it was mine _again. _Twice in two weeks isn't too bad in my opinion. But, uh, I guess some credit is owed to Adele and Ace. I'll thank them later. You know, I really do need to remember about this 'thanking' business, I'm not used to it at the moment...

"Wait! Dream!" I flicked a glance back, seeing a panting _beautiful _eraser glaring up at me. I turned my head on him and caught up with Ace and Adele. "You and I are no different! We're the same!" I shook my head in disgrace and total disagreement. Sorry Jet, but I think you'll find that there are a lot of differences between us. Including the one about B.O. _Use deodorant fool..._ "Dream!" He called after me again, but by now, I was side by side with Ace and Adele, glad to finally be away and with people like me. You know, the wings and all.

"Oh. My. God!" I looked to Adele, who was swirling in the air around and around. Not going off path, but turning in spot as she flew alongside us. She turned her chirpy eyes up to me, and giggled. "I didn't think it would be so easy to escape!"

I snorted at the comment, and shook my head. "Adele, King Kong in a tutu could break out of that hell-hole. He would just need the help of all his other giant monkey friends." I turned my eyes to Ace, his sparkling eyes focussed forwards as we flew, our wings flapping in sync. His face was stern, and broad, but seemed smooth, and supported his other facial features well. I smiled to myself, but then turned my eyes forward again. Well, I must say, I'm warming to an idea of travelling with these two. Maybe Iza too, if she's not secretly a demon devil child. Don't sound surprised, I have met worse...

I feel free again, and although it _should_ feel like I've felt it all before... I'm not sure. Maybe it was the fact that I had been there, done it, but... There was a different kind of thrill today. Just, something to do with being able to laugh afterwards. I mean, who breaks out of a hell-hole school and then laughs about it afterwards. _Yeah, I just came out of the school, where I have needles pierced into my skin, and drugs are forced to me daily, isn't that a hoot? _

"Iza is down here," Ace said, pointing to a shady area under a cluster of trees. I nodded to him, and turned my eyes to the two of them, addressing both.

"Let's stay here for a while, and we can decide what to do next later on." I then dived down backwards, swirling through the air as I made my way down to Iza, who gazed up to me with a chirpy smile. A sweet one, sort of like the one Adele gave me when we first met. I smiled back to her, as I landed beside her, and gradually bent down to her level. "Good to see you're okay no-"

My words were cut short, as her arms were flung around my body, her breath brushing past my ear as she said, "Thank you. I don't know what I and Ace would've done without you. Just... Thank you." Her voice was tender and meaningful. Genuine, and... I don't know what the word is. Perhaps loving? At any rate, It took me by surprise, and I at first just held my arms ack. But I gradually eased and slipped my arms around the six year old squeezing her tightly, and feeling warm inside. _Oh yeah, I think I can get used to this bunch..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Heya peoplez! :D_**

**_And... I'll give you one attempt at guessing how I feel about this chappie... Yup, it sucks in my opinion :/ I guess, once I've done the first few chapters, I start disliking my own writting :( I guess it's natural but... There are no words, I always critizise my own work -_-_**

**_Thanks for reading, to all my reviews and please keep on reading! and remember, keep on reviewing, and I'll tell you the secret! :D_**

**_Lele_**

**_xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 7

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.S.E.V.E.N._

Since we had landed, there wasn't much that went on. We were basically just talking, getting to know each other, and wondering what our next step in life would be. Our first decision was sticking together as a group, which was a kind of basic step to me. Well, it would for anyone wouldn't it? We had been alone most of my life, and now, we finally found a group of people that we can kinda trust. Almost like a flock. Almost... I couldn't ask for more. But yet again, I got dished up a Sunday best when they said they wanted _me_to be _leader_.

You heard correctly. The girl who not too long ago had lost all hope in life because she was _apparently _going to die. Yeah, we don't stand a chance right? Well, anyway, we got to a point where we decided that for now, we just wanted to travel, see the world, and preferably find some money. If only it would just grow on a tree...

I looked over to Iza and Adele, who were sleeping against the oak of the giant-high tree we were all huddled in. Those two had cuddled together, Iza sleeping on Adele's lap and cuddling up to her chest. It was so damn cute that I just wish whitecoats equipped each victim with a camera.

Something I learnt today? Well, I already learnt the attitudes of these people without even trying. Iza was just a total cutie. She has all the aspects and personal traits that could be shared with a teddy bear, or a bunny rabbit. She's just a-dorable!  
>Once getting to know Adele, I realised... she's a little rebel. You wouldn't expect it from the sweet little girl who convinced me to break out of my box, but she's just so... daring. I mean, while we were hunting for food, she literally wrestled with a fox so that she could take the rabbit carcass. Yeah, and she was the only one eating <em>that<em>...  
>Ace... Ace... I'm still not sure about Ace. It seems as though he's unsure whether to trust me and Adele yet. He has full trust in little Iza –Who doesn't?- but he does this thing, with a force field (you know, that giant bubble from earlier) and it just seems like Iza just walks straight through it, like it's not even there. I'm not entirely sure how that works, but he won't explain it to me, so I don't bother trying to find out.<p>

At this moment in time, I was looking down at our little camp and admiring the fondness I had for this group. This just felt so right. And even though it's been less than a day, I already feel that if I left these guys, I couldn't live. Ugh, how wimpy does that sound? You know what, I don't care. Call me a wimp. See if I care. I love these guys. They're just awesome little freaks.

I leant back, with folded arms behind my head, against the tree oak and sighed. "So, what next?" a low hollow voice asked. I twisted my head around to Ace, his luminous eyes gazing out upon the horizon.

I shrugged, and turned back to look at it. "First things first, we need to find money. Don't know how yet, but, in my opinion, I think it'd be great if we tried travelling." I smiled, my eyes lifting up and looking towards the shimmering sky, loaded with stars and cluttered up with little groups of sparkling diamonds. "I mean, we don't know how long it is until those numbers appear on the back of our necks. We should enjoy our lives, before it's taken from us."

"Here here." Ace replied rather unenthusiastically. "Sounds like a plan anyway. Well done leader." He said with a smirk, flicking his hair behind his ear

"Thank you Mr. Twat." I retorted, giving him a jokey smile and turning his way. I looked at him for a while, and smiled, gazing at his dark figure in the branch next to mine. But, that smile slowly slid off of my mug as questions arose in my mind. "Do you think they'll find us again?" I asked with a considerate frown plastered across my face.

Ace shrugged, leaning back and looking back at me. "Who knows? Maybe. For all we know, they could be watching us, right now." Hmm, I really shouldn't turn to him when I want to hear comforting words...

"Well, let's just hope they're not." I said, tucking my knees up to my chest and nuzzling my chin down into my neck. "I think for the sake of the younger ones, we need to try not to think about it." That sounds like a good decision, does it not?

"You're the one who brought it up..." I looked to Ace, and then shrugged with a laidback smile.

"And I won't again." I noted, chuckling a little, laying back and then hearing a sizzle bellow. I looked down and spotted the smoke rise from the once burning fire. "Damn." I muttered, leaning back and grimacing. "Gonna be a cold night tonight..."

"Oh well, at least it's not a school-horror-chill. It's a natural breeze." Ace began to smile gently, and he leant back more so that he was lying down whilst gradually closing his eyes. "It feels nice." My head tilted slowly over to him. He was... _happy_? Now that... is obscure.

I looked at him carefully, my eyes pondering across his body. He seemed so relaxed, and trustworthy. It was as if he was a totally different person to the guy I met this morning. Where had the snobby, unfriendly, mean boy who wanted nothing to do with me gone? Not that I'm complaining mind you. This Ace seems to be much more to my liking. And, he's not trying to trade me in to the school. What a rarity eh?

"What you staring at, Blondie?" I tilted my head, considering his eyes weren't open, but then simply smiled a little.

"Nothing. Just... Thanks." I finally said. I'm still learning about this 'thanks' business. It seems pretty pointless in my opinion... I got into a position where I was lying on my back and curling up into a ball, shivering slightly as the gushes of cold wind brushed past my skin. I closed my eyes, and tried to cast myself off into a sleep. And how do I do that? Well, I picture something I want to dream about, and then hope that it turns into a dream of my own. It tends to work. Unlike that dumb method of counting sheep. That only works for the dog breeds...

"For what?"

I continued to tremble, but I swiftly shifted about, hoping it would heat me up a little bit. "For, being my support. The one to help me break out. Suggesting I was leader. For just making this day the slightest bit better." I replied to Ace, who right now was helping me stay awake. Which, is kinda the opposite of what I want...

"Well... You're welcome... I guess..." I smiled and then shook vigorously again. Well, I could already tell I'd have trouble sleeping tonight. That's just what I need. Another restless... I suddenly felt something warm and soft on my body. And definitely much more comforting... I opened my eyes, and felt it. It was a jacket. _Ace's_ jacket. He didn't just... Did he?

I looked over to him abruptly, his bare arms showing as he was laid facing the other way. He just gave me his jacket. Was this a trick or something? Why was he being so nice? Did he secretly work for the school or something? Did he just want to make me trust him so that I would be easier to take back in? These questions circled my mind for a while, but then my face cracked, and a smile seemed to evolve unintentionally.

I now realised something.

Although Ace could be a pain in the ass, an idiotic twat and awfully obnoxious... Well... he was caring, and trustworthy. I _could _trust Ace. I didn't need to be afraid of him, since he was obviously kind enough and good enough to stay within the group, and keep by our sides. He was... alright...

"Night Ace..." I called, curling up beneath the jacket and slowly closing my eyes.

"Night." He called back, as my eyelids lowered and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ace... I could trust him. He was actually a friend. It took me all day to realise, and I'm still pretty unsure. But... I believe, I can trust him to support me.

_He'll be there for me if I need him. I just know it..._

* * *

><p>"Brainwaves, functioning normally. Heart rate, increased a little back there, but nothing seriously wrong there. Right now, the things she's doing are harmless. There's no urgent rush to bring her back. She doesn't even know what she's capable of doing."<p>

Jetsam nodded slowly, gaping at the screen and going over the clips –now muted- from Dream's point of view as she talked with Ace. _Look who's gonna get a crush soon... _Jetsam thought, crossing his arms and wheezing a little. He choked violently, and then swallowed it, wheezing again, and crouched forwards. _Only a few more days now. Hang in there... _He thought, crossing his arms and sucking it up.

"Jetsam, you're testing with her has gone well. Once you've actually passed on, we can finally take control of her. And since she's now leader of her flock, it'll be easy to control the others too." Robert turned to Jetsam and nodded. "For now, you've done everything you need to. All you can do now is wait, rest, and prepare your time for moving on."

Jetsam nodded thankfully, making his way to the door and feeling more relaxed now that he knew he could relax for a while. "Oh wait, Jetsam." He turned to Robert rapidly, and tilted his head with tired, blood-shot red eyes. "Remember, she's powerful. You'll have to share the body. She may even be able to control most of it. But you just have to stay strong." Jetsam raised one of his bushy eyebrows, but then it clocked in, and he nodded, finally opening the door and walking out at a snails pace.

The breath on his chest was making him heave and lug down the hall. He unexpectedly found that he couldn't even find the strength to walk steadily anymore. Regardless, he pushed on, not giving in on such a simple task like walking to the room. "Who put this hallway in the taffy puller?" He asked himself with frustration as his walk turned into a slight limp.

He staggered into a nicely baby blue decorated room, with a flat screen TV, paintings on the walls, a mini fridge, Xbox, a double bed, and a sofa. Just what they used to relax any well needed eraser or whitecoat. Possibly the nicest room in the entire school, but that wasn't surprising. And Jetsam was getting it. Isn't that lovely? Still, it wasn't that unexpected, taking into account that he was moving on in a few days. They wanted to treat his final few days as an eraser... well, as something nice to remember. He flopped out onto the cushiony, extra-stuffed-with-fluff double bed and rolled over, his spiked hair crumpling up and flattening out.

At first, he chuckled, feeling enjoyment with the bounce back. But then, he groaned, trying to get comfortable but for some reason not being able to. His face was crumpled up in pain and he fidgeted constantly, his body twisting this way and that, until he just got so infuriated, he ended up roaring with irritation. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW!" He demanded, glaring up to the camera in the corner of the room. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? JUST END IT NOW! PLEASE!"

His eyes were full to the brim with tears of pain and antagonism, as he just couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted to move on now! He couldn't handle the wait any longer.

He plunged himself against the headboard of the bed, and continuously bashed his skull against it, roaring with rage and pain over and over, until he finally felt himself become dizzy and sleepy. That's when his head fell against the feather-filled pillow, and he curled up into a ball, holding his knees and rocking back and forth.

Images flashed through his head of what had happened in today's events. And not just from his head, but from Dream's too. He never thought an experiment so young can get such strange emotions_. It's just gross._

Jetsam lay back now, his head easing him into a peaceful sleep, which was well needed. He stretched out, but then crossed his arms. "Dream..." He mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing. "I told you we _are_ the same. But, you just wouldn't listen... Now, you'll have to find out the hard way." A smirk pierced through the pain on his face, and then he drifted off into his silent slumber, prepping himself for another day. Another day of chaos. And another day closer to when he will be passed on.

_See you soon Dream..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN HELLOOOO! Long time no see eh?_**

**_Well well Well, I've updated, and what do you think? ((Please don't be mad its been so long!))_**

**_I'm so pleased at how many people want to keep on reading, I'm truly honoured, so thank you so much! ^_^ _**

**_Anyway, please review, and you never know, this story might get up and running again! and remember, keep on reviewing, and I'll tell you the secret! :D_**

**_Lele_**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Authors Note  Screw Project Aero! :D

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Brand spanking new idea!_

Hi guys, listen up, I bring good tidings, and then bad tidings. (Well, news, but let's face it, tidings sounds cooler ^_^) I have chosen an idea on how to continue with the story without getting banned!

*happy dance*

Listen up; I've gotten various messages from some of you guys, saying how you really really want to read more. (I'm honoured and chuffed to be quite frank ^_^) And so I've decided, screw project Aero, I'm carrying on.

But... here's my bad part... I've decided to cut out the whole 'put your own OC in the story' part. From now on, it'll be the charries already here, and then the ones I can conjure up myself. Sorry :(

I know, it kinda defeats the purpose of a 'create your own OC', but, I've got a little extra I wanna say... I promise, that if you constantly review each of my chapters, I will private message you, and tell you a little secret of mine :P One that I'm sure will cheer you up.

As for anonymous users (such as Blanky (ha, you're my constant example in this xP)) I'm not quite sure how I would be able to talk to you in private... If you got any suggestions, please write in.

So there you go, we're back on track, and I will try to add a chapter soon!

Happily continuing with her story...

The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life – formally known as L :D

xoxo


	10. AN I'm not dead!

_**I'M NOT DEAD YET!**_

Yo guys...

Just a little note to let you know, that no, this story hasn't died :)

I'm sorry, I'm a little bit of a writters block with my writting at the moment. I've just started writting a story for a friend as a present, and am making sure to put all my efforts into that. By the way, it's a slash fic, and I'm proud to admit it. Please do not go homo-phobe on me :)

Anyways, I dunno when I'll be continuing with this, but It will carry on. From passing words from the great MCR, I'm not afraid to keep on living! :D

Anyway, that's all. Sorry that it's a pretty pointless update, but oh well.

Tata for now!


End file.
